Millions of households use liquid petroleum gas (LPG) and other similar gas and liquid fuels for cooking and other applications. LPG is a clean fuel. Nevertheless, if a fuel leak in a home is not detected and controlled or rectified within a timely manner, then the fuel leak could lead to a safety hazard, including property loss or death of occupants in the home.
Some systems and methods for detecting such a leak and known in the art include a user output device, such as an annunciator (buzzer) or a light (LED), notifying an occupant of an ambient region about the leak. However, such systems and methods do not have connectivity outside of the ambient region. Accordingly, the occupant will not be notified about the leak if he is outside of the ambient region. Furthermore, such systems and methods prompt the occupant to manually turn off a regulator to control or rectify the leak, which is high risk, unsafe, and a fire hazard.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.